The Next Generation - New born futures - Kasuke's, Yasurosan Heroine
by Sulleyohaw
Summary: Watch and follow our new generation as the boruto characters have siblings, such as sarada, metal Lee , chocho, shikadai and many other. The new Heroines Kasuke and Yasurosan! Don't forget to Reveiw
1. Kasuke

The next next generation focuses on the siblings of the boruto characters. And yes, all of these characters are oc's i've made up. I was just so happy that sasuke didn't bang Karin that I drew pictures after pictures of Kasuken 花助 (Sasusaku son) Also of Yasurosan 康郎三 (Naruhina son) with incredible powers.

 **Yeah, I don't own Naruto so don't get mad.**

* * *

Kasuke was the son of both sakura and sasuke with his older sister, sarada. A year after the accident at the chunin exams, when sarada was 12 turning 13 Kasuke was born, He had light pink hair like his mother's with light green eyes, but he looked like Sasuke when he was a baby, with the hair sticking up at the back of his head. Sasuke still went out on missions aswell as sarada considering that she was now chunin, didn't hang out with him either. When Kasuke was 1 he was quiet, he loved listening to silence, ' _Or well, that's what it look like'_ Though he was actually listening to the chattering of his mother and his aunties, Hinata and Ino. And seeing as he always stayed around his mother, a female who spoke 5000 to 20,000 words each day, he already knew how to talk.

* * *

 **Kasukes First Words**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all sitting in the living room chattering away about how successful their children were becoming

Kasuke, who was only a couple months old (Nearly One Years old) looked between his mother, to Hinata and over to Ino back to Sakura whenever they gave in an intriguing expression.

He was very excited and would always like to sit on the floor in front of the table which his mother and aunts sat at

"Ah... yes! Yasurosan has just been a darling, so cute. And Boruto and his father have started to get along quite well, but every now and then boruto gets upset because Naruto's always going off to work" Hinata said with an added giggle. Sakura and Ino awed and continued to talk about sons/daughters and fathers

"Hn, Now that you mentioned it, I haven't even meet your little Yasurosan, but I know for sure that he's just adorable." They all laughed while Hinata blushed "Wha-what do y-you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sakura winked along with Ino

"Sasuke has been getting more breaks and is usually out in the forest teaching Boruto" She had a questioning face before she continued, smiling "And Sarada always comes home so happy with her father, she even told me that Sasuke taught Sara-chan something" Sakura had her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow supporting her heads weight. She sighed ' _Life is good and peaceful now'_

Now it was Ino's turn to speak. She smiled "Well, Inojin has been doing fantastic, amazing..." She said all full of herself. Sakura gave a weird chuckle and Hinata sweatdropped. When she finished explaining all of adjectives and synonyms describing her son she went on " He's been learning how to do the super beast scroll art but, Oh My God! They look just so... ah... Indescribable!" Hinata and Sakura looked confused but brushed it off and continued talking more about their children.

Then they heard a faint noise of something below them. The all looked down at Kasuke "What is it Kasuke?" Ino said pinching at the young babies cheeks

"Omf- uhh-wa-nn" He muffled the words "Pardon?" Kasuke looked into her eyes which startled her "Oo-ee saan! Maamnah" Ino, Sakura and Hinata froze their before Sakura slid to the floor next to him.

"What was that darling? Can you say it again?" She smiled and waited. The room was silent. All mothers starred awaiting an answer till the young baby said it again

"Oneesan, Mama! I love you!" He screamed. A wide grin across his cheeks. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The women squealed in excitement. Sakura now slumped over with her baby in her arms rolling on the floor while Ino had a look of jealousy "Give me him!" She yelled, chasing sakura around the house hold. Hinata fainted because she also felt somewhat jealous until a memory popped into her head of a time with Himawari and Boruto when they were young, and now she has Yasurosan.

* * *

Kasuke learnt that responsibilities needed to be done in order to protect his mother and taught himself at the age of 2 how to do jutsu's from his mother (Healing), he even taught himself how to use all of the Uchiha abilities. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would sneak to the library so that he could learn, and he loved it. When he was three he learnt what you could do with your chakra, stating that some other chakra could possibly be way more unique than some others, so he thought of transferring his chakra into the ground, all of it.

* * *

 **Konoha Hospital**

Kasuke fluttered his eyes open suddenly feeling very heavy on his chest and stomach

When he looked down he saw pink hair scattered across his blankets "Mom?" Kasuke said quietly as he looked over to the left where long black hair and red glasses on the table were next him

"Onii-san" he smiled, slowing sitting up when he heard a rustle from the floor. He leaned over the edge of the bed seeing a brown paper bag on the floor, it was rather large but when he picked it up it was light

He set it on his lap, a small tag stuck to it. When he saw it his eyes widened."Papa..."

 **To Kasuke**

 **Papa really wishes he could come home but I just have a bit more missions to complete**

 **Mom told me how good you were with the healing jutsu's, especially how you've gotten to be a very smart boy. Just like your sister.**

 **I will be coming home on the next holidays to see you and your sister.**

 **Love Papa**

Kasuke stared blank it the note slowly clenching his fistes. ' If he really wishes to come home then quit your stupid missions. Tch, he didn't even say he wanted to see mom what a jerk' the thought echoed in his head before the package moved again."That's weird"

When Kasuke moved his hand to open the package it had a small tear, right down the side. He lifted the bag to just be able to see through the rip. There was something very long and thin but Kasuke just didn't know what it was.

His curiosity's teased him so he ripped the bag open and there, floating above his lap, was a long white and red scarf. "Um..." Kasuke was confused. Why did Papa send him a scarf? And why was it...

"Kasuke, You're awake!" two loud and feminine voices roared before tackling Kasuke onto the huge pillow which laid under him. "Mom, Oni-san, you're awake" Kasuke said with a chuckle. Both smiled and Sakura cupped his face, pulling his head to fall upon her lips. Sarada sat up on the bed next to Kasuke and then wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey mom?" Kasuke said. Sakura looked over to him with a gentle smile "Yes Darling?" Kasuke looked around and paused when his face met hers "Why am I in the Hospital?" Sakura was surprised "You don't remember what you did?" She said, a bit concerned that her might have been attacked and lost some memories.

"Well, I was in the forest behind our home, and then I put some chakra into the ground and..." Sakura stared " And now everything is talking..." "What do you mean Kasuke?" His mother's eye's had a look of worry and concern "They just stopped" She raised a brow before lifting his chin "Kasuke" she said "Mom?" "What were you studying when you did that" He looked down thinking " I was seeing what would happen if I stick my chakra in the ground, but the book said that everyone has different chakra so I was playing, Im sorry Mom" He said with guilty eyes " Oh Kasuke" Sakura threw her arms around him giving him a tight hug.

"Mommy's going to see what's wrong so that she could fix it. Okay?" Kasuke nodded in response "Okay"

Sakura walked away from the bed looking back at her son. 'Different chakra, huh?' She thought before heading down the hallway. What could possibly be wrong with Kasuke's chakra, he said that he could hear talking everywhere. Was this something that Sasuke had when he was little? I'll have to ask him.

She reached the end of the hallway and walked down the stairs

* * *

Kasuke saw his mother slowly shut the door and he went back to being silent

 **This boy can hear us... we should kill him...** Whispers said as Kasuke looked in the corner of the room

 **No! He's just a child...** A old and low voice said as the tree's whistled

 **Of course, You are wise, elder... What should we do then?...** Murmuring was heard before there was silence

"Oni-san..." Sarada tilted her head so that it rested on her brothers "Hn?" Kasuke pointed outside

" The things are talking again" Sarada smiled "Really? What did they say?" He looked outside and there was an awkward silence between them "Kasuke?..." "I will protect you" He said focusing on what's outside the window "What? What do you mean?" He faced Sarada "They said that when 3 days have passed I won't be able to hear them anymore, they said that I'm strange" Sarada looked at him and out the window "Yes, you are gifted ,Kasuke, ever since you were born"

When there was a small silence they heard a rattling from under the bed, Sarada quickly reacted and her hand was already ready to grab a kunai. Kasuke then jolted when he felt something slide across his legs. "Wait! Oni-san it's from the package I got from Papa!" He said yanking the blanket up so that he could what was there. The scarf floated around Kasuke and he gave it a stern look "What are you?"

Kasuke moved his hand towards it and it moved backwards "Why are you scare..." Kasuke gasped, something wasn't right and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. The heart monitor echoed fastly and faded

"MAMA! KASUKE!"

* * *

At the age of four Kasuke had learned to understand what he could do. Unlike other ninja's, he was already a skilled sensor type and is able to identify who the person is, because he is connected to everything e.g trees, ground, air, artificial things, the earth, everything. He also has the ability to manipulate the earth/ground and air.

When manipulating the air Kasuke is able to make somewhat of an air bubble that's unseeable and only visible to him and the people that he gives visions to.

* * *

 **Still aged four**

Kasuke stood next to the door frame of his mother's door. His father at the hospital.

A wail was heard from the room and Kasuke's heart was slowly tearing away at him. "Waaaaaaaaahha - Haaaaaaaah!" She was crying, and Kasuke's never heard her cry like this. It was because, just now a man with an animal mask had came to the house

flashback

 _Knock!knock!_ Kasuke rushed to the door and when he reached it disappointment washed over him _"Hmph! Not my father nor my sister, how annoying!"_ He said in his mind but kept mature

"Hello" Kasuke said in a casual tone. "Uh, Is there a Uchiha Sakura here, there is an impo-" He stopped and held a hand over his masked mouth. Kasuke waited patiently and stared, worry in eyes. " An important mess-sage to be said to her" Kasuke heard the sadness in his voice and was quick to get some answers from him

"Why!? What is it!? Is it oneesan, baka-pa!?" The masked person stared a while before answering "It's about the Hokage" It sounded firm. Kasuke was wide eyed that the Hokage had something so important to tell to his mother, especially when Kasuke's read so much about him, the 7th was the man who stopped the 4th shinobi war, the savior of the world's destruction, so what was so important.

"Hn. I shall go and get her" He ran off to the kitchen where Sakura was doing the dishes, now drying. "What is it Kasuke?" She said looking at her son away from his studies. " An ANBU is here. There's an important message for you about the Hokage" He looked a bit worried, but to anyone else he would've looked normal. "Oh, Okay. I'll be a moment" She said slowly untying the apron from her waist and drying her last dish.

 _Strange, I wonder what happened to Naruto. And why does Kasuke look like that?_ She was inside running, to the door finally reaching it.

"Uchiha Sakura" He said now stiffening his shoulders and making his posture straight "What is it? Is this about Naruto?" She was calm awaiting his response

Kasuke appeared from behind her and stood next to her listening carefully to what the man was about to say. There was a moment of silence and Sakura spoke up "Yes..."

"The 7th is-" He stuttered " He is dead"

...

Sakura stood there, face blank while Kasuke's was in utter shock, eyes wide and everything. "What!? How?! He's the 7th, the strongest ninja in the entire world!" Silence was now surrounding them before the Anbu member could speak up again.

"He was struck in the stomach while" He grit his teeth "While his son killed him!" His fist were clenching and tears started rushing down his neck. Sakura's eyes were glimmering, water filling them but refused to fall. Kasuke was holding his mother's qipao dress which went down to her knees, grabbing a handful while clenching it.

His face scowled and showed a mixed expression of anger and sadness.

End of flashback

He stayed silent listening to every sob and scream and tears were gushing down his cheeks, soaking them.

 **At the Funeral**

A coffin with the uzumaki cloth made by lady Hinata sat in front of all the people of the village, it was one of the saddest days ever recorded in history.

Kasuke stood next to his mother, father and sister, all crying in the space where they stood. You could hear the sniffs and sobs of the people around, even through the harsh noise of the rain banging upon the field.

Kasuke was wiping his tears as he looked across to the other side of the coffin. There Hinata was lying on the coffin, head against it was water flowing from her eyes as if she could cause a flood. Behind her was a twelve year old Himawari Uzumaki, eyes covered while one arm was wrapped around her little brother.

He stared for a while. He looked like Hinata and Himawari except his eyes were a pearly boy just stood there looking at his father's coffin, Kasuke then noticed that he looked at him and was quick to turn away.

He looked back and the boy was still looking at him. There and then it felt like something stopped, like this wasn't happening. While he was looking at the boy everyone just disappeared and they were in this field, the sun and flowers flying from under their feet, it was like they already knew each other and Kasuke couldn't help but smile.


	2. Yasurosan

The next next generation focuses on the siblings of the boruto characters. And yes, all of these characters are oc's i've made up. I was just so happy that sasuke didn't bang Karin that I drew pictures after pictures of Kasuken 花助 (Sasusaku son) Also of Yasurosan 康郎三 (Naruhina son) with incredible powers.

 **Yeah, I don't own Naruto so don't get mad.**

* * *

Yasurosan, the Hokage's third child and second son. A year after the accident at the chunin exams, when boruto was 12 turning 13 Yasurosan was born (A month older than Kasuke) He had dark purple hair like his mother's with bright lavender eyes and pupils, but the face of his fathers (Without whiskers) Naruto still had work and since a new war has started to begin, Yasurosan hardly ever got to see his dad. It didn't matter though as nine year old Himawari was always there and when she wasn't she always came home anyways. Boruto, who was thirteen had started to go on more missions more recently, he was hardly ever seen. A few weeks after Yasurosans birth something was going terribly wrong, in which both Hinata and Himawari took note of, as well as Kurama .

* * *

 **What's wrong?**

Hinata was in the kitchen when she heard an uproar from the living room

"MOM! YASUROSAN!" The voice of her only daughter made her rush into the lounge with panic not knowing what the matter was "Himawari? What is it sweetie?" She said at her daughter who's back was shown. Himawari turned around slowly and there, in her arms was a large blue mist surrounding the both of Himawari and Yasurosan. Terrified Himawari was on her knees, her face pale and her eyes pouring a waterfall, shaking intensely, Byakugan activated.

Hinata was standing there in shock and quickly tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and put her hands together. _BYAKUGAN!_. She said in her head as she scanned her children. Inside of her babies chest she saw his heart beating tremendously which deflated and pumped back a gasp she quickly took the child into her hands then ran as quick as possible to the hospital, Himawari trailing from behind barely keeping up.

At the hospital

"Ah, Lady Hinata? What seems to be the problem?" said a nurse when she saw a panting Hinata with her baby and byakugan clear to see. "Get a nurse quickly, my child is going to die if you don't" Hinata had a soft voice but it was full of frustration and worry. The nurse was startled and ran for the main desk.

Soon after Himawari came through the door, face flushed and trying to regain oxygen. "Ha- Mom what's the Ha- what's wrong!" She said in between breaths, her hands on her knees. The nurse and a couple more came to Hinata and took the baby.

"Hinata-sama!" She bowed in front of the Hinata who was slowly starting to calm her Byakugan down. "Um, do you know what happened, it could help us" Hinata was standing straight and had a serious face "His heart! Something is wrong with his heart and chakra, If you could call the Hokage please do"

The nurse took in the information, bowed then ran for a messenger.

Meeting room

"Hokage-sama, this is a serious matter and if we don't figure it out fast enough this peace we have now could be turned into a war, possibly the fifth!" The room was full of frustration while more speakers sent complaints at one another. Shikamaru was standing next to Naruto who had his head down and hands clasped together in front of his face. He was thinking and Shikamaru noticed the frustration.

He leant down so he was leveled with his ears "Naruto, I could probably figure this all out, we just need a bit of time till I can. In the meantime you should see if you could get some missions for spying, I need the information." Shikamaru said and Naruto's head jumped up. He held up his hand in reason so that everyone was quiet.

"This matter will be handled by Shikamaru and I need you all, all of your regions to be on guard. If anything happens in either of your domains please report it as quick as possible." He said and the room of people nodded in agreement. "There will be needed of ninja's worthy enough for these missions, tracking, Assassination and spying ninja's..." just as Naruto was about to continue a loud crash was heard outside the door.

Everyone stared and the door immediately swung open. It was a man wearing the messenger uniform "Lord 7th!" He said as he bowed in respect "What is it. Can't you see that we are in the middle of an important meeting. Naruto was pissed that he had to stop the meeting which has been going on for about seven hours.

"A nurse from the hospital said that Hinata-sama needs you there immediately, Your child Yasurosan is having a surgery..." and just like that, Naruto was gone. The cloud of smoke left the room speechless as they were now confused on what was going on. Shikamaru's face was in utter worry as he stood in front of the table.

"I am sorry for the interruption" he said and turned to the man/messenger telling him his thanks and that he could go. He turned back to the party "This meeting will be postponed till tomorrow at 7a.m sharp"

At the Hospital

Naruto had finally arrived to the hospital and his daughter was wrapped around him. "Daddy *snif* Daddy it's little brother-ahhh!" She screamed as she cried. "Himawari..." He said as he carried her.

It was dark now and the rooms and corridors were filled with silent breaths of sleeping patients. Naruto looked through the window that separated him from his child. Hinata was fast asleep, her face soaked with the previous tears that had fallen. Himawari was next to her but awake, she had her byakugan on and was staring at her baby brother making sure that his heart kept beating.

She was half awake and half asleep, but kept her eyes on her target. Naruto watched his daughter as she was slowly started to fall. He went behind her and catched her sitting her back up. "Sunflower... I think it's time for bed" He said in a nice quiet voice. Her face changed from sleepy to shocked and she pushed her father's hand away.

"No way am I going to sleep when little brother might die without me awake!" She yelled as the water works started. She turned back around her arms crossed as she wiped away the tears with her sleeves. "I am a big sister now and I won't let it happen." She muttered, though her father heard it. sigh. Naruto went to his side and jolted when he felt an unusual feeling, a strong one.

Himawari jumped when she felt it and turned over to her father. "Daddy! His chakra, it's expanding!" Naruto was amazed and shocked. _What amazing chakra levels there so much of it... Too much..._ Naruto turned to his daughter "Himawari, quickly get your aunty!" He yelled and she got up and ran so quick the Naruto didn't even notice that she was gone. He turned into sage mode when his wife woke up. "Naruto... whats wrong?" She gasped when she felt the amounts of chakra flowing onto her and without notice her Byakugan was on.

Inside head

"Naruto..." Hinata's faint voice was heard but Naruto was already inside his own mind. He gazed upwards to a huge, red fox with nine tail waving through the air. Surprisingly, Kurama was awake "Kurama..." He was about to speak but was cut off by the fox who had large eyes "Naruto! What do you think you're doing?! Change into me! Hurry up!" Kurama yelled, his roars echoing from afar. Naruto stood there calmly before speaking once more "Yes, and that's why I came here..." He stopped and saw that Kurama was agitated.

Kurama, he had a hidden secret about Naruto's brats, and that's that he cares for them, LOVES them. You think staying in a body, one of your best friends for how long would make him hate them? Well, seeing as how he was now apart of the family, somewhat like a father, He cherished every moment with them. All the memories of their mistakes and achievements, their births and celebrations, he held those closest to his heart. Now there's a new brat to make those memories but he... Kurama just doesn't feel right... somethings wrong with him... like he's gonna die if he doesn't do anything about it.

"It's his chakra, there's too much of it, and the more there is, the more worse he's gonna get." Kurama turned his head away from Naruto's "And I think that I could.." "Fix it!" Naruto said aloud. Kurama looked back down at Naruto. " Possibly. But that would be a small, very small chance" Kurama's head bowed " But I will make sure he will stay alive!" A growl was heard as the Kyuubi smirked.

"Now hurry up and get out! I have to get it ready!" Kurama said pushing Naruto out.

Hospital

"Da... Daddy!" Naruto was back into reality and looked at his daughter. "Hima-chan?" He said wiping the visible tears rolling down her face. Naruto turned his head around and saw about, 9 to 11 nurses crowded around his son. "Hm? What's this?" Naruto said but was now pounced on by three people. Hinata, Himawari and his son, Boruto. All of them were crying and in a family hug. Naruto went to shift over but there was a pulse in the air, so powerful that everyone started glowing purple and blue.

"Naruto..." It was Kurama's voice "Is it ready?" Naruto asked as he stood from his family "Yeah. I need you to get to your son quick. When you get him I need him far from here" Naruto was fast and snatched Yasurosan from one of the nurses "Hokage-sama!" she yelled as Naruto ran out the window glowing red.

Naruto was now in the forest and kneeled down to the ground "What are we going t-" He choked when he saw his son cradled in his arms. His skin was unnaturally pale and bony. His face was so small and he looked as if he wanted to cry but nothing came out. A tear came down his cheek. It was awkward for a moment which worried Naruto "Oi! Kurama what's going on in ther-" "Naruto. Hold your hand over him" Naruto raised a brow "Why? What's that going to do?" For anything, he just didn't want to put some random seal or something on his child. "Just do it!" Naruto did as he was told and trusted the fox.

Out came a white and blue fox looking dragon which wrapped around Yasurosan. Another one came out and then one more. There were small differences between them all and it was their eyes. One had clear eyes, another red and the third blue. "What the..." Immediately Naruto felt the change in the atmosphere and the baby's face didn't look so hurt. "These are parts of me. Like your father has half of me inside of him. Instead of giving large amounts of chakra they absorb it and use it as waste." Naruto looked down at Yasurosan and rubbed his now plump cheeks. "From what I could tell he has way too much chakra, which could kill him. You're lucky that I saved him" Naruto's face was now cold and damp and a couple of his tears landed on Yasurosans cheeks.

Yasurosan was starting to look more natural as Naruto began to go back to the Hospital. It was now 2.38am in the morning and the baby only had the blanket on. Naruto wrapped him in his jersey and covered him with the hokage's cape. arrived at the hospital finally and was greeted with an angry sakura and Boruto and a sobbing Himawari and Hinata. Sakura took the child from his arms but she was slowly dazing off.

"Aunt Sakura!" Himawari and Boruto said in unison as Naruto took Yasurosan and the children went to see what was wrong with their aunty. Himawari clapped her hands together and activated her Byakugan. "uh... Mom, daddy?..." Himawari said as she looked at her aunty.

"What the! Kurama what's wrong with Sakura?" The beast only grunted "As I said. These absorb chakra, and seeing as your sons chakra could reach far, expanding everywhere these suck up large amounts of it. It doesn't effect any Uzumaki's and by Uzumaki's I mean blood related" Naruto's eyes were wide and he started gaping like a fish, he was referring to Hinata. "Are you saying that Hinata, his mother can't even touch him" The kyuubi frowned "Yes"

...

"But I did it to save him" Naruto lifted his head "Heh! That's what my father said"

* * *

When Yasurosan was getting to understand the world there were rules that needed to be followed which were meant for him. To stay a far from ninja's with poor chakra, to not play with the other kids, to use jutsu's outside the village, to walk a 4 metre distance away from people and to never stay around his mother too long. When he was around 2 he would sneak out of the village to relieve chakra with large and powerful jutsu's and learning them from scrolls that his sister, Himawari, gives him. He learnt how to read and then was quickly going through them one by one.

* * *

A drift of wind brushed against the purple locks of Yasurosan's hair as he sat under a large tree outside the village. He liked it here, no rules to be followed and he could do what he needed. There was a rustle from a nearby bush and Yasurosan glanced over to it.

"Yasuro-chan~"Himawari called as she appeared with a bag full of scrolls and books. Yasurosan smiled and hugged his big sister. Himawari was ten now and she is skilled in medical ninja training and Hyuuga fighting style where she learned with her grandfather and learnt the rasengan from her older brother, Boruto. They then separated from the hug and Himawari put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Train harder and believe in yourself okay!" She said giving her cheesy smile.

"I have to go now, I'm late but I should be able to get away with it! See Ya" She ran of waving her hands in the air while screaming "BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!" He giggle watching his sister and sighed "I'm gonna try harder Oni-san, Believe it-Dattebayo!" He said and fell backwards like a starfish. "Hahaha!" He yelled as his fall was cushioned by his jersey and the dragons.

Tamotsu, Kouta and Yoshiyori were their names, Tamotsu has red eyes to show their strength. Kouta having the clear eyes and Yoshiyori has the blue eyes. They keep close, so close to Yasurosan that they curl themselves around him under his clothes.

"Hm..." he rolled over on his stomach and reached out for the bag of books and started reading "This is a bit..." He looked into the tree "Boring"

* * *

Yasurosan didn't really celebrate his birthdays because when his mother asks him he only denies and says that all he wants to do is the usual.

When he was four he had found out about his father's death. Yasurosan couldn't really feel anything that day but when he was his father's funeral he met a boys green eyes, friendly ones. And he couldn't help but smile.


	3. Osumiumu

The next next generation focuses on the siblings of the boruto characters. And yes, all of these characters are oc's i've made up. I was just so happy that sasuke didn't bang Karin that I drew pictures after pictures of Kasuken 花助 (Sasusaku son) Also of Yasurosan 康郎三 (Naruhina son) with incredible powers.

 **Yeah, I don't own Naruto so don't get mad.**

* * *

Osumiumu is the daughter of Rock Lee and younger sister of Metal Lee. A year after the accident at the chunin exams, when Metal Lee was 12 Osumiumu was born, she had black shiny hair with very light hazel eyes. She was also a very light baby and when ever Lee would put her down to crawl she would disappear with a strong gust of wind and reappear in a different location sleeping. Rock Lee was amazed at how many times she would fall asleep but he thought It was normal since it was his first daughter but was surprised it kept happening when she was a year old.

* * *

 **She Dasappea... WHAT?!**

Middle of night 8.37pm

"Oh, Metal Lee and..." Tenten gasped when she saw the tiny baby held in Metal lee's arm and quickly jumped over the counter to grab her. Metal Lee came to the shop to keep his aunt from sleeping on the job or would sometimes get some training with her (Or some proper clothes) "Aww! She's so light and cute!" Tenten said as she held the baby with her chin on her shoulder. Metal lee smiled and walked over to sit on the seat. "What's her name?" Tenten said but frowned "and don't tell me it's stone or anything like that." Metal lee's head had dropped and hit the counter.

Well that's confirmed. She said inside her head. "So let's hear it..." Her voice sounded of disappointment. _How is it that lee calls everything after something like a rock and metal?_ There was a loud sigh from Metal Lee's side and he straightened up "It's Osumiumu, it's a type of metal and father wanted it like that because it's kind of like mine." Metal lee said propping his chin atop his palm.

Metal lee admired his father for his amazing strength and metal lee was somewhat near to his training, but it wasn't what he wanted to do or become. Metal lee gave much more respect towards his Aunt and mother than his father. Tenten, because he loved training with her but like his father, he wasn't able to use jutsu's. His mother because she is, well, his mother "Father is going on a mission with team 7 and konohamaru sensei." Tenten rocked the baby and went back behind her decent but not rrrr r the same same time every single day day and I I have have standing place. _It's nice to have this guy around._ She smiled.

Tenten looked down at the baby and stoked it's cheek. She whimpered and squirmed till going back to sleep, at this Tenten was burning red. _Now that I think about, how did lee even make such a cute baby!? Even Metal lee isn't half bad looking!_ "Hey, uh, Metal?" Lee looked up. She scratched her chin with a questioned look and lee only observed from his sitting place "Well, uh... Not to be rude or anything but..." She hesitated while metal lee waited, more patient than ever "... Who is your mother?"

Metal Lee's face showed an expression of surprise as his eye's widened. It softened then turned to confused to hard thinking to happy then displeased. He sighed "Aunt Tenten, have you... not met her?" Tenten cringed. _Was I supposed to? Argh! I'm a bad aunt if I don't even know my own friends wife, damn!_ She thought to herself. Metal lee sighed "It's okay" He looked back at the counter, tapping the back of a kunai.

It was silent after they finished talking about everything. Tenten was still holding Osumiumu and was just about to put her down when metal lee stopped her. "Hm?" What's wrong?" She held the baby back up "Don't put her down" Tenten's brow raised "Why?" Lee sighed and put his hand down "I dunno, but whenever I or father put her down she disappears and we find her somewhere else... like in the kitchen or under the bed..." Tenten was taken back "Wh- what!? She disappears?!" He nodded

 _Wow! Maybe I should put her down and see for myself..._ Tenten quickly put the baby down and in a millisecond Osumiumu disappeared. Both Metal lee and tenten sweatdropped as the wind was starting to clear up. "Aunt... didn't I just-" "Wow, these children are so youthful now a days, Yes?" Metal lee's jaw dropped. _She's giving me the father-youthfulness-treatment!_ He said to himself before his head slammed the counter while he was in anime tears.

Tenten was now looking for the young lee but it was harder than she thought. A door was slightly open _Ha! I found you!_ She smirked and tiptoed to the entry. "Osumiumu~ Little Lee~" She called out, slowly walking through the doorway and into the room. It was very dark in there and she couldn't seem to find where the light was, suddenly she felt a hard object hitting her thigh and turned to see what it was. She sweatdropped when a really huge summoning scroll fell from the shelf and was just about to put it back when a small figure was lying there. First she shuddered until she realised what the figure was. There in the cupboard, about two and a half metres tall was a sleeping Osumiumu, filling in the space of where the scroll once was and brought her down.

When she came out of the storage room Osumiumu had already fallen asleep aswell as metal Lee. Tenten looked over the young Lee, seeing how he had bandages all up his arms and covering every inch of skin. She knew how he didn't enjoy those back breaking hand stands with all that spirit to get him training as like his father. But he came to the shop to rest it out or something like wear better clothes other than the sweaty green like spandex which sometimes smelt. He had a great talent with weapons and taijutsu that he practices both of those things together. This new child of lees will be just as amazing, because girls rock everything.

* * *

Tenten is the godmother of the both of them, so she was always there to help. By the time Osumiumu was 1 something was diffidently wrong. Osumiumu would always shake and would wake up then go back to sleep. Sometimes she would start crying and huge cracks were showing all over the floor and outside. Rock Lee just had to do something to help his little master.

* * *

Rock Lee walked down the hallway to where his daughters room was. With a quiet turn of the handle he walked in. Lee was a bit cautious about her waking up so he tried to make sure she was sleeping before actually walking in.

Rock Lee had just come back from a mission and was just saying goodnight to both his children. While going inside there was a small scroll which hit right into his foot. "Ow." He exclaimed whilst rubbing his foot. There was a whisper scream that could probably be heard by dogs "that was really hard!" When he looked up again there was piles after piles of scrolls. Tenten at the end of the bed sleeping, a scroll hanging off her shoulder. He was about to approach Osumiumu when tenten suddenly jolted upward.

"Lee the y-mff" she was silenced by a hand which covered her mouth. "Shh" Lee said, holding up a finger against his lips. Tenten looked at him in confusion till her eyes widened. She went to remove the hand, she looked serious while doing so. "Lee, I think I know why little Lee has that problem. The one where she disappears" lee's eyes brightened in relief "that amazing tenten. What is it anyways?"

"I don't think it's her disappearing, but i am certain that she is able to stop time. I only found out now." Tenten picked up a weight then placed it in lee's palm. "I put this around her waist with a weight tag too. When she woke up she was... Well... Okay" rock Lee stared at the weights in his hand. "Tenten..." She looked over to him "Thank you" There was a small tear running down his face and a smile appeared across her face.

"You know she was amazed, she smiled a lot when she heard me too" Tenten statted looking triumphant.

Couple days later

Rock Lee and metal Lee were training with the scroll weights, trying to find the heaviest ones their little Princess. Tenten was always with osumiumu at the time, doing the exact same thing but using her own scrolls.

"Aunty Tenten/Tenten!" Rock and metal said at the same time. She avertered her eyes to stare at them. When she did see them a massive metal/stone popped up with her summoning scroll lying mesily above it as it feel off.

"We found one!" Rock yelled, metal Lee sighed but continued to explain "well we went to the local library for more about how to find metal, rocks, things like that. And we found something, osmium is the heaviest metal!." Tenten gleamed. "Really! Saves me from writing all these tags, arhggg!" She said, sighing loudly.

Rock lee smiled while looking at his son, then his gaze moved to his daughter, the bluring object which laid soundly asleep. When tenten notice she couldn't help feeling herself getting overwhelmed , metal Lee also felt the warm aroma of the room and covered his eyes, sobbing quietly soaking his bandages.

"Just wait for us!" Rock Lee, metal Lee and tenten cheered.

* * *

It took two long years of researching and understanding Osumiumu. Tenten was still there but because of the new war things were starting to become more distant, tenten was working faster as her shop filled with shonobi or kids. Rock Lee had ongoing missions with teams 7 (borusaramitsu) and so did metal Lee. Osumiumu usually spent her time in tentens storage room, a well kept place of where she could learn or think about the hidden things of her abilities.

* * *

" Osumiumu! Aunt needs some help please " Tenten yelled from the counter, along with low toned murmuring and grunts "Hey mistress! I don't want to be here all day while we're in the middle of a world cris-" The man stopped when a sharp blade made way to his neck, preesing his Adams apple moved up and back down " If you could be patient " There was a dark thing that lingered into her lips. Her eyes started getting darker and she held a smug look that know one can master.

He gulped and stood down. _Heh, what a pity. And I thought these men were going to war, I'm afraid not._ She said to herself, slowly releasing him from her death intended might. Releasing him slowly and putting kunai appeared at the door frame of the storage room "yes aunty tenten"

Osumiumu was now able to move more freely without feeling scared. She wore a huge, heavy peice of metal on her back and had short hair the narrowed downwards to her spine. She has a light green and orange dress which went down to her knees . It was a orange lose turtle neck the had weights and tags under them. It's the same for the bottom of her dress and sleeves which were all baggy, except for her waist, where the belt that holds the large metal is. She also has black cotton stockings and black shoes.

"Little Lee, can you please grab me a summoning scroll with the weapons and supplies inside the storage room, the third shelf." In a second a wirl of wind left the room and came back. Osumiumu came back holding a rather large scroll. "Is there anything else I can get you" she asked.

Someone at the near back of the line held his hand up "yeah, I've been here for two hours for a good weapons pack and a new set of kunais." He said, irritated that he's been standing there for what seems like forever. A woman put her hand up now "Same, all I need is four new weapons pack and blank scrolls." A whole lot of hands shot up requesting there orders. When Osymiumu remembered them she disappeared and in four seconds they all got what the wanted, as they were placed next to there legs.

They were all pleased and went to the counter to pay off their items. "Thank you..." A costumer sighed walking sluggishly out the shop. When all the costumers were finished and down through tenten fell tired on the counter.

"Eh!? Aunty are you alright!" Osumiumu said, patting her back. "I'm fine little Lee. Thanks to you this was more faster to do" tenten said, arching her back and pulling her hands back and crackling all her bones inside of her hand. Osumiumu sighed of releif till a loud slam was heard from the door, with the addition of the bells which furiously rang.

"Aunty tenten! " A voice echoed through the shop, making the both of them cringe. "Oniichan!" squealed, Osumiumu teleported from behind the counter to her brothers waist, nearly knocking him down. She tightened her grip hearing a slight groan from her older brother, she looked up and saw that his face was slightly turning purple. With a quick realisation she let go of him. "Sorry onich-" she was about to apologise but was glumped by her brother, pulled into a huge hug.

"It's okay!" He said as he squeezed and loosened his hold. Osumiumu pouted but inside she was just really happy to see her brother after three weeks. Then, right in the moment a louder, more rough mono voice bursted everyone's ear drums. "Osumiumu! Metal Lee! Enjoying the youthful love are we?! I'm so happy for my young lees!" He threw his arms around his two children, who both tried to runaway but fail miserably when they were brought into a longer hug full of muscles and water, wait no, rock less tears. They all fell to the floor and tenten watched the scene happen in front of her. She smiled, moving away from the desk and jumping on the pile.

"Here I come!" Tenten fell on metal less back and rolled over so that she was able to hug them. "Uhhhh" everyone under tenten moaned and she only smiled, in which they did the same in return. They were all laughing, challenging each other to get to the top. Osumiumu won.

They lyed there until a noise started coming from the door. "Alright now!" Tenten said, slamming her hand on the ground. "Get off my floor, I have a costumer!"

* * *

When Osumiumu was four her family heard of the hokage's death. She did attend the funeral but hardly ever knowing him she really didn't know how to feel. Should you cry for a stranger's, feel kinds of things for someone who hasn't felt you or know someone who you've never met? She really didn't know what to do at the saddest day in konoha.

* * *

Osumiumu stood under an umbrella, tentens hands rubbrubbing her shoulder while she silently cried with the rain, with everyone else. But unlike a certain someone, she was just too confused of what was happening. Sure it's the hokage that died but how she supposed to know how to react,he's basically a stranger to her.

Osumiumu wriggled from her aunt's hand. Curious of who the man was. She moved away from the umbrella, getting wet in the process. She bumped into a womens hips, falling backwards into the mud. Without a care she got right back up and appeared next to another women, but she had pink hair.

Strange... But pretty, I've never seen a person with pink hair before. Then I saw a waterfall, one of salted tears. I frowned and looked away, searching for the coffin. As I was looking around something around the same height as me came into sight. It was another person with pink hair and also has the Upiha? Yoiha? Clan... Wait... No, the Uchiha! Okay yeah.

I leaned forward to get a better view of the uchiha boy. He seemed to be looking elsewhere, making the task way harder than before. Instead I just looked in the direction he did and there, a boy and dark hair and different clothing than everybody else. The weird bit was that they were both locked in each others eyes that I got myself lost in the pink haired boys jade eyes. I forgot that I was trying to find out who the hokage was.

* * *

 **God that took forever, I just had motivation to do it. Keep reading, or just read it.**


	4. Who are these Three kids - Name Meaning-

**Hey there, just to note you about my name so that I'm not bulls***ed because someone thinks it's a name that mean nothing.**

My name is actually in reference to my mothers, Sakura. Her name means 'Cherry Blossom'. The "ka" in my name has the meaning "Bud, flower" and has the character for Hana, hence the nickname my mother calls me "Hana-chan". 'suke' means "Heal, assist, rescue"

People usually think my name is just some sound alike of my father's "Sasuke" meaning ninja, but no, my name literally means "Healing Flower Bud"

* * *

 **My name is Yasurosan. A name of which my father called me... In the end. If you didn't know my parents are Hinata Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki. My name has many a meanings but I'll tell the first meaning, the one that dad, the seventh hokage, named me by.**

"Yasu" means peace, this relates to one of my fathers achievements. He was able to bring the five nations together and restore great peace among them since the fourth shinobi war. "ro" means son, because I am his second son and "San" meaning "third, three" being that I am my mothers third child. My name, all together would be The third child and son of the hokage of peace.

* * *

 **My name is Osumiumu, which is really just a dense, heavy, strong metal. I was named after my older brother, Metal Lee, seeing that my name is a metal and not a rock or pebble.**


End file.
